TRINK tracy and link
by catsare1
Summary: this story is mostly about tracy and link. but other coupls pairings will be in it as well. such as penny/seaweed and corny/maybelle. if you're a big tracy and link fan then this story is one for you! Please read and review and i hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Tracy! Lets go hon or you'll be late for school," said Edna.

Tracy got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and then did her makeup. Then she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning mama," said Tracy. "Daddy."

"Good morning, hon," said Wilbur.

Tracy sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. while Tracy was getting her knapsack packed the doorbell rang. Edna walked over to the door and answered it.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Turnblad," said Tracy's handsome, gorgeous, lovable and caring boyfriend, Link Larkin.

"Morning Link," said Edna.

"Is Tracy ready yet?" Link asked.

"Yes I'm ready Link," said Tracy as she came into the room and aver to them. she kissed Edna on the cheek.

"Have a great day at school," said Edna.

"I will, mama. Bye. Love you" said tracy.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Turnblad," said Link.

"Bye. love you too Tracy," said Edna as she watched Tracy and Link leave. Then she closed the front door behind them. Link and tracy walked over to his blue caddillac and he opened the passenger door for his girlfriend.

"Why thank you, Link. My you are such a gentlemen," said Tracy. Link smiled.

"I try to be for you, doll," said Link smoothly. He winked at her and tracy blushed and giggled. She kissed his cheek and then got into the car. Link closed her door, walked around the car before he got in next to Tracy.

He started up the car before he drove onto the road.

"I;m so glad that its finally the weekend," said Tracy.

"Me too," agreed Link.

"i couldn't wait all week for the weekend. That test we took yesterday was hard," he added.

"Yeah it was," said Tracy nodding in agreement. "But it doesn't matter now. Tonight is our date and then tomorrow you and i are spending the weekend at your uncle's cabin" tracy said happily.

"I cant believe he's actually letting you borrow it."

"Me either," said Link. "I was surprised that he even mentioned it," he added.

"That was really nice of him," said tracy with a smile. "Remind me later to thank him."

"Okay Trace," said Link. He parked his car in Patterson Park High School parking lot before he shut off the ignition. Then he turned his head and smiled at Tracy before he took his hand and cradled her cheek in his palm.

Tracy smiled back at him before they leaned in and kissed. Link ran his tongue against Tracy's bottom lip and she parted her lips. Their tongues met and dueled passionately against each other.

Link wrapped his arms around Tracy's waist and pulled her closer to him. Tracy wrapped her arms around his neck as Link deepened the kiss. They heard a knock on Link's door and they parted.

The couple turned and saw Penny Pingleton, Tracy's best friend, waving at them from outside of the car. Seaweed Stubbs, Penny's boyfriend, stood next to her.

Tracy and Link got out of the car and then held hands.

"Hey Penny, Seaweed," Tracy greeted.

"Hi guys," said Link.

"Hey Cracker Boy, Trace," said Seaweed.

"Hi," said Penny.

"Are you glad that its finally the weekend Trace?" she then asked.

"Yes," said tracy.

"me too," said Penny. "Motormouth Maybelle invited me over for dinner and then I'm spending the night" Penny told Tracy, a big smile planted on her face.

"Really? Cool!" Tracy said. "I'm just really happy that its finally the weekend. I've been waiting all week long for this moment."

"I know. i could tell. what are you and Link doing this weekend anyways?" replied Penny.

"Well, tonight Link and I are going on a date to Lou's and then we are spending saturday,sunday and monday at his uncle's cabin that he is letting us borrow," explained Tracy in an almost dream like way.

"Wow that sounds great, Trace. I'm sure you and Link will have a great time," said penny.

"i know," said tracy. "And i hope we have a good time."

"You will trace. i know it."

Tracy smiled at her friend. "Thanks pen."

"Your welcome," said Penny.

"You ready for this weekend, Link?" asked Seaweed.

"Yep," said Link. "I'v got it all planned out."

"Really? What are you and Trace doing?" Seaweed asked.

"First, we 're going on a date tonight. And then we are spending the weekend at my uncle's cabin that he is letting us use," said Link.

"Cool man," said Seaweed. "Penny is having dinner at my house tonight."

"Nice," said Link. "Is she spending the night too?"

"Yes," said Seaweed, "But she has to sleep in Inez's room."

"maybe during the night, she will sneak into your room," link said with a smirk. Seaweed gave him a look.

"Though i would enjoy that cracker boy i know that it wont happen because my mama will tan both mine and penny's hides if she sleeps in my room," seaweed told him.

"well man it doesn't hurt to dream," said Link.

"True," sighed Seaweed.

The bell rang over the couples heads. Link walked over to Tracy. "are you ready to go to class babydoll?" he asked her.

tracy smiled at Link. "I sure am, Linky," she said with a giggle. She looked at Penny. "I'll see you later Penny."

"Okay. Bye Trace, Link," said Penny.

\Seaweed wrapped an arm around Penny. "Later guys," said Seaweed.

"Bye man," said link.

"Bye!" said tracy. the couples walked their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two'

Hours later, Tracy say at her vanity mirror getting ready for her and Link's date. She applied the last bit of her makeup just as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello Link," said Edna Link Larkin stood in the turnblad doorway wearing black slacks, a blue buttoned down shirt, black shoes and his hair was sprayed back except for one curl on his forehead.

"Good evening, Mrs. Turnblad," said Link with a smile. "May i come in?"

"well, of course you can, Link," said Edna. she opened the door wider and Link walked inside the house. Edna closed the door behind them. Then she and link walked into the living room.

Link saw Wilbur sitting in a chair watching a baseball game on tv. "Hello Mr. Turnblad," said Link.

wilbur turned and saw link. he stood up from his chair and shook link's hand. "hello Link," said wilbur. "Tracy should be down in a minute."

"Okay," said Link. He sat down on the couch. wilbur followed Edna out into the kitchen. Tracy finished getting ready in her room before she walked downstairs. She walked into the living room and smiled dreamily when she saw Link. Link turned his head and saw tracy. AHe stood up from the couch as he observed his beautiful girlfriend.

Tracy was wearing a red dress with matching high heels. Her hair was down in ringlets and she had light makeup on.

"You look beautiful, Trace," said Link. he walked over to her before handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"These are for you," he added not taking his eyes off of her.

"Thank you Link," said Tracy as she blushed and smiled. She took the roses gracefully out of his hand and smelled them.

"The roses are lovely. And thank you for the charming comment," she added. She gave him a small wink which caused his heart to do a 360 in his chest.

Wilbur and Edna came back into the living room. "You two look wonderful," said edna.

"Thank you," said Link and tracy. Tracy gave her mom a kiss on the cheek as her and Link started heading toward the door.

"Have a great time," said Edna.

"Be back by 11," said Wilbur.

"We will," said Tracy. "Bye."

"Goodbye," said link.

"Bye," said edna and wilbur.

Tracy and Link left Tracy's house. they walked over to his car. but before they got in Link took tracy into her arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Tracy kissed him back happily. when they pulled away both were blushing and smiling.

"I couldn't wait any longer to kiss you," said Link. "Being in there with your parents and not kissing you was torture," he whined.

Tracy giggled and kissed Link gently on the lips. "Well now you can kiss me as much as you want," said tracy.

Link smiled. "Which i will gladly do," said link. They leaned in and kissed again. When they finally stopped kissing they got into link's car and he drove them to Lou.

When they got to the restaurant Link and tracy linked arms and then walked inside. A tall man saw them and smiled.

"Welcome to Lou. Do you have a reservation?" said the man.

"Yes we do my good man," said Link. "Two under Larkin."

The man read over the names on the list he had in his hands. then he placed his list down and grinned at tracy and Link.

"Your table is ready. Right this way," said the man. Tracy and link smiled before they followed the man to their table. When they reached their table Link pulled Tracy's chair out for her.

Tracy kissed Link on the cheek before she sat down. Then Link sat down across from her.

"Wow this place is really nice," said Tracy as she looked around.

"I know. A friend of ours who's on the council works here. She told me about it," Link explained.

"Really? Who?" asked Tracy.

"Me Turnblad," said a voice from behind them. Tracy turned and saw her friend LuAnn. "Hey LuAnn," she said with a smile. "You work here?"

"Yep," said LuAnn. "My dad owns the place. I've been working here since i was about 5."

"Cool," said Tracy. She saw a stage that was in a corner of the restaurant. "You can sing here?" she asked.

"That's going to be a new thing here," LuAnn explained. "My dad wants to ask Corny Collins if he can throw a hop here. He said that he will give Corny half the profits that they will make by all the people that will come just to see us dance. I think they should have the show here at least once. It would be so much fun."

Tracy and Link nodded. "It does sound like fun," Link said. "I'm sure Corny will say yes."

"well i hope so," said LuAnn. "My dad also wants to throw singing contests for blacks and whites here too and have karaoke."

"wow, dinner and a show," link said. "Your dad will make a lot of money if he does that."

"I know," said LuAnn. "well I better get to work so that my dad doesn't catch me not working," said luAnn.

"Okay," said Tracy.

"Hello I'm LuAnn and i will be your waitress this evening. May i take you drink orders?" said LuAnn politely.

"Yes you may," said Link. "We will both have a coke please."

"Thank you sir Your drinks will be brought to you shortly," said LuAnn with a giggle. "I love this job," she whispered to them before she walked off.

Tracy and link chuckled. "She's really good at being a waitress," said Tracy.

"That's because she's been doing it for most of her childhood," said Link.

"Oh," Tracy said. "well, we have to leave her a nice tip."

"And we will, doll," said Link. He winked at her and Tracy blushed and smiled back. Then a slow song came on and Link stood up from his chair. He walked over to Tracy before holding out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Trace?" he asked her.

Tracy smiled before taking his hand in hers and standing up. "I would love to dance with you, Link," said Tracy. Link grinned and he started to move Tracy and himself to the dance floor where other couples had got up from their tables and were dancing.

Link placed his arms on Tracy's waist and she rested hers on the nape of his neck. Then they slowly started to sway back and forth to the song. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even here LuAnn calling them.

They looked and walked back over to their table. They both sat down across each other.

"sorry about that LuAnn," apologized link.

"It's okay guys," said luAnn. "You two seemed so happy just being on that dance floor that at first, i didn't even want to disturb you."

She handed them each a coke and a straw. 'would you guys like to order now?"

"sure," said Tracy. she picked up her menu and skimmed it. "I would like the lasagna with a side of salad."

LuAnn jotted down the order. Then she took Tracy's menu. "And link what would you like?"

"I would like the steak with a side of salad and bread rolls," answered link. "I love their steak here," he then added to Tracy.

Tracy smiled. LuAnn wrote down Link's order before taking his menu then she said," Your orders will be here momentarily."

"Okay," said Link and tracy. LuAnn smiled at them before she walked away once again.

Meanwhile sitting at a table was Brad and Tammy. They saw Tracy and Link and decided to walk over.

"Hey guys," said Brad.

"Hi Brad, Tammy," said Link.

"Hi Tammy and Brad," said Tracy. "what are you two doing here on this fine evening."

"We're on a date, Tracy," said Tammy.

"A very special date if i say so myself," said brad as he smiled at Tammy and she grinned back at him.

"And why is this date so special?" asked Link curiously.

"Well, i asked Tammy to marry me the other night on her birthday in front of her parents and she said yes," said Brad happily. "So this date is our engagement date."

"Aww," squealed Tracy. "That's so sweet."

"I know," said tammy. "Look at my ring Tracy." Tammy showed Tracy her engagement ring. It was a diamond on 10k gold band. Engraved inside tracy saw i love you Tammy with all my heart- Brad. Tracy smiled at her friend.

"That's beautiful, Tammy," said Tracy. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," said tammy. "I told Amber about me being engaged and she was really mad at me."

Tracy gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Tammy. I'm happy for you. You two are meant to be together."

"You think so?" asked Tammy.

"I know so," said Tracy.

"Congrats guys," said Link. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you," said Brad and Tammy. 'So link would like to be one of my best mans in our wedding?"

"Really?" asked Link, touched and honored by Brad's question.

Brad nodded. "it would mean the world to me man. and tracy can be one of Tammy's bridesmaids so that you two can walk down the aisle together," he told them.

"I would be honored to be one of your best man's Brad," said Link.

"Awesome," said Brad.

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids Tracy?" asked Tammy.

"I would love to Tammy," said Tracy. Tammy grinned before she hugged Tracy.

"Thanks Tracy," she said as they hugged. "We will see you guys later." Then Tammy and Brad walked back to their table. Link smiled at Tracy and grabbed her hand from across the table. He interlocked their fingers and he kissed the top of her hand. Tracy blushed and smiled at Link.

Then LuAnn came back over to Tracy and Link with their food. She handed Tracy her plate of food and then Link's. "I hope you guys enjoy your meal and i will be back later if you need anything else."

"Thank you LuAnn," said link.

"yes, thank you very much," said Tracy with a smile. LuAnn grinned back before she walked away from them and over to another couple to take their orders.

"Let's eat," said Link.

"Yes, lets," said Tracy. She and link ate their meal. Meanwhile they talked about the show, school and plans for the future. After they had their meal and dessert, they left LuAnn a nice tip before leaving the restaurant.

Tracy and Link got into Link's car and he drove them out of the parking lot and onto the road. "I'm having the best time link," said Tracy.

"Me too, baby doll," said link. "But our date is not over yet," he then added.

"Its not?" asked tracy.

"Nope. I still have one more thing planned," answered Link. "But you have to do me one favor."

"Anything," said tracy. Link handed tracy over a blindfold. She gave Link a look when he handed the object over to her.

"Just wear that and your question will be answered, Trace," said Link.

"Okay," said Tracy, not sure of what Link was planning but decided to go along with it. Minutes later link parked the car and shut off the ignition. Then he turned toward Tracy and kissed her passionately on the lips. Tracy smiled against his lips before kissing him back. Link wrapped his arms around Tracy as he deepened the kiss. Tracy absentmindedly wrapped her arms around Link's neck as his tongue grazed against her bottom lip. Tracy gave him entrance into her mouth and their tongues dueled and stroked each other.

Link ran his hands up and down Tracy's sides as they kissed heatedly. not wanting to go any further just then, link and Tracy pulled away. they rested their foreheads against each others.

"I love you Trace," said Link

"I love you too Link," said Tracy. "Now can i take off this blindfold?"

"No not yet," said Link. "You'll be able to take it off in a couple of minutes."

He kissed her temple before Link got out of the car. He walked over to Tracy's door and opened it. Then he grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car.

He then started to guide her to the place where he wanted to take her since they had been begun dating. As soon as they reached it, Link went behind tracy and then removed her blindfold.

"You can look now, doll," said Link in her ear. Tracy opened her eyes and was in awe as she overlooked a beautiful hillside. They were on the highest hill overlooking baltimore. Tracy couldn't believe how beautiful her home looked from ontop of the hill but she was so happy that she got to see it like this. She turned around to thank Link for bringing her there but saw him setting up a blanket under the stars.

Tracy walked over to Link and kissed him hard on the mouth. Link placed his hands on Tracy's waist as he kissed her back. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Then they laid down on the blanket and held each other as they gazed up at the stars.

"I could be here all night with you, Trace," said Link.

"Me too, Link," said Tracy. "This is perfect. Thank you for everything today."

"Don't thank me yet Trace," said Link. "We still have this weekend plans remember?"

"Yes, how could i forget?" said Tracy with a giggle. They laid there on the blanket stealing kisses and talking between each kiss, just relishing the precious time that they had together. A while later Link looked at his watch.

"Well I better get you home, Trace," said Link. "it's almost 11."

"Oh, okay," said Tracy. She didn't want to leave Link. heck, not ever. but he was right. she had to get home and be rested for tomorrow's adventures that waited ahead for them.

They got off the blanket and Link folded it. Then they walked back to Link's car holding hands. Tracy got into Link's car and then he got in the driver's side. He drove them to Tracy's house. When they arrived, they got out of the car and Link walked Tracy to her door.

'I had a wonderful time tonight Link," said Tracy as she smiled up at her loving boyfriend. "i can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either Trace," said Link. "Morning couldn't come fast enough."

They leaned in and shared one more passionate kiss before Tracy went inside, then Link walked back over to his car, got in and then drove home, a smile plastered on his face as he thought of what tomorrow will bring to them. He couldn't wait.


End file.
